Minato's Sick Day
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: Minato's feeling sick, so he stays home this Sunday and Yukari stays home to take care of him! Will he takes advantage of this moment to tell her how he truly feels about her. Or will she confess first? Could this be Minato's best day at the dorm? Minato/Yukari. LEMON R&R read & review


Today was Sunday, a day where Minato and the rest of the dorm didn't go to school for day. Minato remained in his night-clothes, a plain blue t-shirt and black pajama pants.

He was lying in his bed watching television, even though nothing good was ever on. He sighed. "Everyone else is gone out, I know I've got the house to myself, but it still sucks to be sick and alone."

Minato plopped his head into his pillow and let out a few coughs. His thoughts of being alone were then interupted by the sound feet traveling down a flight of stairs. Minato raised his head from his pillow, and got out of his bed. He opened his door and walked out in to the hallway.

He scanned the entire second floor and found no one. Minato ran up to the next floor and scanned the area. Still no one to be found.

Minato's heart began to race. He then cried out, "Junpei, you better come out if you know whats good for you!"

Minato then ran all the way down to the lounge only to find Yukari, dressed in nothing but a tight pink shirt and pink and white striped panties, doing a little morning cleaning. Minato blushed and as he watched Yukari's butt jiggle and sway from side to side as she walked around.

_'Why is she still here, she should be out with the others_!' Minato thought, the blush still lingering upon his face.

Yukari then turned around and was looking at the blue haired boy, she gasped and ran over to him.

Minato flinched as if he though she was going to slap him for looking at her ass, but she quickly felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Are you alright? You're not burning up like you were late last night." Yukari was touching Minato's face with the back of her palm.

Minato blushed even harder.

"Wait a minute, your face...you're blushing!"

Minato covered his face. "W-What ever do you mean, Yukari-chan?!"

Yukari smiled, "You know what i mean!"

Yukari then took a moment to check herself out and realize what she was wearing. Her face went red with great embarassment.

"Oh! I didn't know I was still half-naked!"

Yukari desperately tried to cover herself up, she managed to hide her legs inside of a blanket.

"Now, g-go on back to bed Minato-kun! I'll be up there to check on you in an hour."

Minato ran up the stairs and dashed into his room and slammed the door behind him. His nose had began to bleed and leak onto his blue shirt. Minato also felt himself get an erection, making his manhood harden and take a sudden stand.

Minato was just as embarassed and turned on just as Yukari was. Minato walked over to his bed and lied down. He pulled the covers over himself and continued to watch TV.

-An Hour Later-

Minato was woken up by a knocked at the door.

"Hey, it's me. May I come in?" Yukari's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Minato got out of bed and let Yukari into his room.

Yukari was now wearing the same pink shirt and a regular pair blue jeans.

"Sorry for what happened earlier, I had forgotten you were here."

"It's okay." Minato smiled sheepishly.

Yukari had began to explain, "You see, you're usually out with the rest of the dorm. And when I'm here all alone...I-I like to walk around the dorm with no pants on."

Yukari's face was now in full blush mode, she was as red as a ripe tomato.

Minato sat on his bed. "Well, is that all you wanted?"

"N-No, I've got to take your temperature now."

Yukari reached into her pocket and took out a thermometer that was still in the packaging. She opened it and walked over to Minato.

"Here, now open wide!" Yukari smiled.

Minato opened his mouth and Yukari inserted the Thermometer into his mouth and under his tongue.

His temperature had went down in a great amount.

"Wow Minato-kun, looks like you're getting better already!"

Minato felt his forehead, it wasn't hot, but it was at a normal temperature.

Yukari smiled and pinched Minato's cheek. "Okay then, I'll be going now! Enjoy the rest of your day!"

Minato grabbed Yukari's wrist just as she was about to leave the room. "Wait!"

"Huh? What is it, Minato-kun?"

Minato blushed deeply and looked down at the floor.

"Yukari-chan, when i saw you in your panties this morning. Not only did stare at your butt...b-but i thought you looked cute in them."

Yukari blushed a pinkish red, she looked at Minato with seductive eyes and bit her bottom lip. Yukari then shook her head, trying to knock the thought of seduction out of her head.

Yukari moved some of her hair from her eyes, "N-No, I cant..."

Minato's eyes drifted towards Yukari, "You can't what?"

"I can't..."

Minato slowly pulled Yukari closer to him. For some reason, She let him kiss her tenderly on her neck.

She moaned softly, "Minato..."

"Shhh..." Minato's arms wrapped around Yukari's waist, he then began to take her jeans off, but was interrupted but a pair of hands.

"Please! I..I don't want to do this!"

Yukari was obviously holding back her feelings, she didn't want to give in to Minato's kisses to easily.

Minato's lips rose up to Yukari's ear, he then gently whispered.

"Yukari-chan, I love you. Please forgive me for this.."

Minato then nipped at Yukari's earlobe, making her gasp sexually. Yukari started to bite her lip, trying to keep from moaning as Minato's lips nibbled on her ear. The blue haired boy backed away from Yukari, he took her hand in his and led her to the bed.

"Minato-kun...I love you too."

Minato smiled with relief, he had finally let Yukari know about his feelings for her.

Yukari's blush deepened, "So, you said I looked cute without any pants on, huh?"

Minato nodded, "Mhmm..."

Yukari slid the jeans off of her legs, showing her nice thick legs, not to mention those cute panties.

"You've been eating meat, have you?"

Yukari glared at Minato, "Shut up, whatever I eat goes down to my thighs and my butt!"

Minato chuckled, "C'mere, 'Yuka-tan', and let me love you."

Yukari walked over to Minato and sat on his lap, her knees on each side of Minato's waist. Minato grabbed Yukari's thick and fleshy ass and began to kiss her lips roughly. Yukari placed her hands on Minato's shoulders and kissed back innocently.

Minato's fingers raised her shirt halfway, so that he could feel on Yukari's lower back.

Yukari moaned loudly as her nipples had become erect and hard. Minato felt her breasts, "Let's try something new, eh?"

Minato took Yukari's shirt off and then snapped her bra off, Letting her C-cup breasts fall out.

"Ooh, is there a b-breeze in here?"

Minato cupped one of her breasts and kissed it, right before he messaged it with his tongue. "A-Ah, Ooh...Minato-kun! Have you done this before?"

Yukari was almost ready, Minato continued to kiss and nip at her erect nipples until she became wet.

"Mmm, i think...i think i'm ready now."

Yukari lied on the bed as Minato took off his pajama pants and pulled his boxers down. Yukari licked her lips as she stared at Minato's 8-inch penis.

Yukari slid her pink and white panties off and spread her legs open a few inches apart.

"So, we're really going to do this?"

Minato nodded and crawled on top on Yukari. He pulled the covers over the two of them and postitioned his penis near Yukari's vagina.

Yukari was so nervous that she found herself biting her lip again, but she couldn't back out. She wanted Minato to be her first.

"Don't go so fast, and don't be too rough, okay?!" Yukari stuttered nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as you want me to."

Yukari smiled and kissed Minato swiftly on the lips.

Minato then inserted himself inside of Yukari, she was tight, so moving inside would be pretty difficult.

A soft moan escaped her lips. He grinded his hips and moved inside of Yukari. "Ahh...AHHH!" Yukari moaned loudly, gripping onto the bed sheets. Minato continued to fuck Yukari as soft and gentle as he could, but she felt so good. So tight. Minato began to pick up speed and get just a little rough.

"Ahh, Minato...give it to me..." Yukari moaned, she began to sweat slightly from their body heat clashing together.

Minato thrusted a bit harder than the last, but it still didn't satisfy Yukari.

"Dammit, i...i said give it to me!" Yukari she demands in a moaning voice.

"Sorry, it's just that..you're so tight!

Yukari glared at Minato, "You idiot, thats so embarrasing!"

Minato then pulled out of Yukari and exhaled.

Yukari sighed with disappointment, "W-Why? I thought you loved me!"

"Turn over, Yukari-chan."

"Huh?" Yukari shot a confused look at Minato.

"I said turn over, please." Minato said firmly.

Yukari did what he said and turned over and lifted her butt into the air.

Minato smirked.

"Minato-kun, it'll hurt if you go in without lubrication!" Yukari warned.

"I've got it."

Minato reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of lotion. He squirted the right amount of lotion onto his erect penis and rubbed it all over. "Ready?"

Yukari nodded nervously.

Minato gripped onto her hips and thrusted into her, this time from behind.

"Mmmm..." Yukari moans softly as Minato thrusted in and out of her.

Her ass jiggled with each thrust she recieved, Yukari complained, "This kinda hurts...but i like it.."

"Okay, this is gonna hurt, it might even make you a bit sore." Minato chuckled nervously.

Yukari nodded and smiled weakly. Minato got a hold of Yukari's waist and began to fuck her a bit rougher than the last.

"AHHH...MINA...MINATO THIS-" Yukari's butt has began to jiggle like mad as Minato penetrated her from behind.

"Shhh...I know, i know. It's okay, just relax."

Yukari gripped the bed sheet so hard, she thought she had clawed right through them. Minato continued to go in rhythm, roughly in rhythm.

"Ju-Just a little longer!'

Minato spanked Yukari's ass, making her yelp desirably. "Minato! If you stop, i'll kill you!"

Minato went in deeper and deeper, fucking Yukari's plump and fleshy ass as much as he could before the climax came.

Yukari rocked her hips around, making Minato pick up speed.

The room became stuffy, sweaty and began to smell like sexual intercourse.

Minato was coming to a climax just as Yukari was approaching her's.

"Yukari...Mmmhm!" Minato grunted.

"MINATO!" Yukari gasped.

Minato pulled out and came on Yukari's back. While Yukari leaked juices, which ran down her thighs..

"Oh...Oh my god!" Yukari panted.

"Here, let me clean you off."

Minato grabbed a towel and wiped Yukari off, he tossed the towel to the side.

Minato lied next to Yukari and embraced her.

Yukari smiled. "So I guess this means were boyfriend and girlfriend now, huh?"

"Mmhm, I guess so."

Yukari kissed Minato lightly and hugged him tightly.

"Please...don't ever let me go."

Minato softly pressed his forehead up against Yukari's. "Whoever said i would?"


End file.
